The following relates to a configurable enclosure, and more specifically to embodiments of an enclosure that eliminates the need for tools during installation.
Installation of cable service requires some transmission lines and other electronic equipment to remain outdoors, housed within an enclosure, such as a cable box shield. The enclosure is typically externally mounted to a structure, such as a dwelling, an office building, or a pole. Housing the transmission lines and other electronic equipment within the externally mounted enclosure allows a technician to service a location, often times without the need to enter a consumer's home or office, by accessing the housed transmission lines and other equipment. However, existing hardware, connections, and various ports on the structure may present a problem when mounting the enclosure to the structure. Generally, tools, such as a hammer and knife, are required to punch out or cut away a portion of the enclosure to fit over the existing hardware, connections, and various ports. Using tools to carefully extract a portion of the enclosure adds installation time, and exposes the technician to injury and the enclosure to damage, even for the most skilled technician.